After All
by Hp-Azn
Summary: You know when Remus and Sirius said that James and Lily didn’t go together until 7th year when Lily realized that James is not a real git? Have you ever wondered how it happened? Well, here’s what I think!
1. Default Chapter

My first James/Lily Fanfiction! I really wanted to make a very good fan fiction of this and this is going to be short, yet realistic! Maybe one very long chapter or 5-7 chapters. R/R!

Summary: You know when Remus and Sirius said that James and Lily didn't go together until 7th year when Lily realized that James is not a real git? Have you ever wondered how it happened? Well, here's what I think!

*****

Howls of pain and misery reduced from the Shrieking Shack as the full moon slowly disappeared behind the dark clouds of the night. Remus Lupin's transformations were getting worst. But at least he didn't have to endure it alone, his Animagus friends, the Marauders were all there to endure his suffering with him.

Every night was almost always the same. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew would all sneak out of the castle and go to the Shrieking Shack via Whomping Willow, with the help of Peter, who had the ability to transform into a rat; Wormtail, he is able to freeze the willow's fatal blows by pulling the lone twig on its roots. Then all of them will enter and transform; Sirius Black, into grim-like dog; Padfoot and James Potter into a stag; Prongs. Remus Lupin who is a werewolf; Moony, will then painfully transform under the moonlight. The others have to bare and watch as their friend's bones re-arrange and changed completely. After, the wolf inside of Remus will do its first instinct. To attack the first thing it sees and usually it was Padfoot.

But tonight was different. Moony decided to attack Prongs instead of Padfoot. Prongs is also big and powerful, but this night, Moony seemed to be stronger. James rammed and smashed to the wall Merlin-knows-how-many-times, and also he was slashed a couple times. Sirius tried to stop him, and it earned him nicks and scratches all over and he also got slapped on the face earning him a bloody gash. While all of this was happening, being a rat, Peter was just in corner, cowering.

After the pain-stalking transformation, Remus collapsed totally drained and battered. The others transformed back and Sirius was standing, the gash absolutely visible on his face. Peter was still on the corner, petrified to the bone. James was leaning on the wall, holding his left shoulder with his right hand. He's head was thrown back and he was breathing heavily as he slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Sirius looked at him in concern and walked towards his best friend while Peter walked over Remus and hoisted him up. Sirius knelt down beside James.

"You alright mate?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just get Remus out of here" James answered hoarsely, standing up trying to prove his point, but failed as he knees buckled below him making him collapsed against the wall

"Here let me," Sirius said, helping James to his feet. It was successful and James was leaning with his whole weight on Sirius. He's breathing was getting more ragged

"You need to go to the hospital wing, you're hurt and you know it," said Sirius support his best friend making him touch his shoulder, he's hand came back crimson red. 

"No! Madam Promfrey will get suspicious and you know that they can't know that we are all Animagus! We're going to be expelled! Plus Remus needs to be out here right now! He needs help!" James said sternly, glaring at Sirius, daring him to argue.

Sirius glared back and looked at Remus, who was fully leaning of Peter, unconscious. He's skinny friend was already weak before the moon and the transformation made it worst. He's now very pale, bruises and cuts visible on his arms and legs. Hoarse breathing can be heard from him.

"Fine, but promise me that you will go straight to your common room and I will check on you as soon as me and Peter dropped Remus off to the hospital wing" Sirius said, sighing in defeat

"Yes mother" said James, jokingly. Sirius rolled his eyes and signaled Peter and they made their way out of the shack, to the tunnels, out of the willow, to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Sirius helped Peter with Remus and made their way to the hospital wing and James made his way to the Head's Common Room. All the way there, he was leaning on the walls trying to keep his balance and not falling flat on his face. He sighed in relief when he saw the portrait that led to the common room. He approached it, said the password and carefully went in. He was greeted by the warm feeling coming the fireplace, illuminating the red and blue colors of the furniture in the room.

He was about to go up to his room when he saw a shadow infront of him. He turned around and groaned. Lily Evans was standing there with her hands on her hips, and her lips in a thin line. 

"Where do you think you were Potter?" she asked her eyes blazing, daring him to tell her something other than the truth.

James gulped nervously, explaining, or rather making up a good lie to convince the fiery tempered Ravenclaw isn't going to be easy.

*****

Well, I guess its going to be chapters then.


	2. 2

A/N: To clear the misunderstanding, Lily Evans was in Ravenclaw and JK Rowling, in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _The story started on a full moon, which means Remus just transformed. Finally, Lily Evans _was not_ in the Gryffindor Common Room in the middle of night for, the Head Boy; James Potter and the Head Girl; Lily Evans, share the same common room, which is separated from their houses. Hope all of this clear up any misunderstanding.

* * *

"Evans, it's-" James said

"Well?" Lily said demandingly. "Off snogging girls in the closets all over the castle?"

James anger flared up. Here he was trying to explain, and then she's just going to cut him off and insult him!

"It is NONE of you business!" James answered loudly, clenching his fist. Unfortunately, it brought pressure to the wound on his left shoulder and groaned in pain.

He's faking it, thought Lily. She stood her ground and glared at the Gryffindor once more. "Potter, that groaning is not going to work, now tell me, WHERE WERE YOU?" 

"None of your damn business I say! Why are you so nosy?" James shouted, getting really annoyed. All he wanted now was to go to bed and rest; his aching shoulder is killing him.

Lily surveyed James once again. His hair was messy as always, his robes were torn and ripped. _His hair is still the same, and I bet that he ripped his robes on the way here. _She looked over at him again; he was clutching left shoulder which seems to be bleeding and is leaning heavily on the wall near the staircase. _Fake blood from the awful joke shop Zonko's and damn good acting. But he won't fool me. _

James saw Lily looking at him and smirked, "Finally notice what you have been missing Evans?" He knew he shouldn't have said that when Lily's eyes snapped on his direction.

"Don't dream on it Potter. I am not going to fall for this, _act_ of yours. I'm smarter than that, explains why I'm Ravenclaw. Now, tell me the truth" Lily said, daring James to answer.

"Well, believe what you want, now if you don't mind, I would like to go and sleep, unless you want to join me" James said, already making his way to go up the staircase. He was concentrating on not putting any pressure on his shoulder, which was still bleeding furiously. He also doesn't want to fall on his face in front of Lily for he still has his dignity intact and he wants to keep it that way.

Now Lily is furious. One of the things she really hate were people turning their backs on her while they were still talking. "Potter I am not done with you yet" she said stomping her way to James, who still had his back turned. She reached up and grabbed his _left _shoulder.

James heard Lily say something, but he couldn't concentrate on it for he was really tired and really wants to go to sleep. Then suddenly, he felt pressure on his injured shoulder, which led to excruciating pain shooting from it. He half gasped, half screamed in pain, falling on his knees. _There goes my dignity. _He turned his head weakly to Lily. "What the bloody hell is your problem Evans? Just leave me in peace" he hissed. The pain was worse than ever. He closed his eyes as his breath quickened, wishing the pain would go away. He tried to get up again, but he couldn't for he was using his right hand to hold his shoulder. He sighed in frustration and instead leaned his back and his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

Lily let go as soon as James gasped and screamed. She pulled back her hand and looked at it. Her eyes widened. _This is no joke. _On her hand was crimson liquid, which was unmistakably blood. James said something, one that didn't catch but made her looked up. She saw him glaring at her and at the same time, trying to get up but was failing miserably. Then she saw James lean on the wall and close his eyes.

She was about to approach him when the portrait opened revealing none other than Sirius Black, his face bandaged. He looked at his best friend who was leaning on the wall, eyes closed. "James?" Receiving no response, he looked at Lily, his blue eyes burning dangerously.

"What did you do to him Evans?!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, I hope you like it. I also hope that the note makes it more understandable. Read and Review please!


End file.
